Song Bites
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Glitch/Cain and sometimes just Glitch drabbles from random songs... Rated because I don't know what it'll come up with...
1. Johanna Reprise

I stole this from Seylin's _Shuffle Drabbles_

Seems there are rules so here they are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

I did got back and make sure I wrote down the right words and spelled things right, but I didn't make changes...

They aren't all super Glitch/Cain-y, but they all feature the boys. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Johanna (Reprise) – Sweeney Todd**

Glitch tried to forget. He tried to ignore it – ignore him. Every time he heard those distinctive footsteps coming down the corridor he would make a break for it, diving into an empty room and down a side hall. He had to because every time he found himself face to face with Jeb he thought he would die. He was the same – same eyes, same hair, same body language, same speech, same everything. Even after three years, Glitch couldn't look at his dead lover's son. It hurt too much. With every passing day Jeb seemed to look more and more like Cain.

Glitch heard the footsteps and started to run.

"Glitch?" called the voice – his voice.

Glitch froze. Jeb knew why he avoided him.

"The Queen wants to see you," the young man muttered as he stomped passed the frozen brunet.

_Just like his father,_ Glitch thought._ No rhythm._

The moment he thought it, he wished he hadn't. It broke his heart.

He would never learn to say good-bye to Cain.


	2. Let It Be

**Let it Be – Across the Universe**

The tree branches slapped at my face and tore at my clothes. I didn't care. I was so close. There were a thousand emotions bubbling inside my chest and no time to examine any of them. The pushed past a final mess of branches and saw it.

I might have let out a scream of anguish, my mind was too numb with grief to register anything. I fell to my knees my by my wife's grave.

I could feel the tears on my cheeks and Glitch's hand on my shoulder. He was all I had left now.


	3. Stuck in a Moment

**Stuck in a Moment – U2**

Glitch kept reliving it in his dreams. Ever since Raw had dredged forgotten memories up from the recesses of his mind, he had not been able to escape the past he hadn't known he'd had.

Once again he woke up drenched in cold sweat. His breathing was as heaving as if he really had been running from men with the intention to cut out half his brain.

"You ok, sweetheart?" asked a quiet voice from the darkness beside him.

"Nightmare," Glitch muttered.

"Same one?" Cain asked.

"Yeah."

"It's Okay; I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame.

"I know, but..." His voice trailed off. "I can't get it off my mind."

"It'll pass. It's over." Cain tightened his grip.

Glitch nodded.

"Cain?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise."


	4. Oh Darling

**Oh Darling – Across the Universe**

The inventor looked up at the sound of the door banging open. Cain stood framed in the doorway. Ambrose would not have been surprised if he started breathing fire.

"Hey," Ambrose said nervously.

"So that's it then is it?" Cain asked furiously.

"Cain," he began.

"Don't give me that look! I get it! Point taken!"

"Cain!"

"Sweetheart," the Tin Man growled. "I'd never let you down. I can't believe you did."

"Cain you've got it all wrong!"

"No, it's over."

* * *

_Man, these _Across the Universe _songs are short! Sorry about that one; I totally ran out of time._


	5. Think for Yourself

**Think for Yourself – The Beatles**

"You need to learn to make up your mind, sweetheart," Cain said in a voice that was meant to be gentle.

"How _can_ I?" Glitch protested. "I'm missing half of it!"

Cain rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want to do. We can't make the decision for you."

"But if you don't want me to-!" he began.

"It doesn't matter. It's your life." He tried to hide his sadness.

"I want my life to be your life and if you don't want me to do this I won't." He looked away.

"Sweetheart. We're going in circles. Are you going to go through with it or not?"


	6. I Saw Her Standing There

**I Saw Her Standing There – The Beatles**

Cain entered the ballroom with a heavy heart. Anyone in the palace could tell you that the tin man was no dancer. There was one person however, who would tell you this with a grin on his adorable little face.

Cain scanned the crowd for Glitch.

"I know you're here somewhere," he muttered.

"Hey sweetheart," said an energetic voice from behind him.

Cain whipped around to find himself face to face with his favorite headcase.

"Glitch," he said a bit formally.

"Wanna dance?" the burnet chirped.

"What do you think?" asked Cain in a voice that was practically shouting "NO!!!!"

"Great!" Glitch beamed and grabbed his lover's hand and began towing him out onto the dance floor.

"No, that's not what I meant. Glitch!"


	7. Mysterious Ways

**Mysterious Ways – U2**

Cain stared at the headcase.

"What _was _that?" he asked, stunned.

"What?" Glitch inquired.

"_That!_" The tin man gestured at the Longcoats who lay scattered on the ground.

"Oh, _that._" Glitch blushed. "Like I said, it's all about the rhythm."

"I've never seen anyone _move_ like that before." Cain was still in shock after seeing Glitch take out the Longcoats in something the looked more like a ninja's dance than anything else.

"What can I? I'm a man of many talents. I just lost most of them..." He rubbed the back of this neck and looked around as if expecting to find some of this lost talents of the ground.

"You're a mystery. That's what you are, Glitch." Cain shook his head.

The headcase beamed.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," pointed out the tin man, rolling his eyes. "Let's go save DG, Okay?"

* * *

_Another dancing song? What is this?_


	8. Five O’clock World

**Five O'clock World – Bowling for Soup (cover)**

Glitch looked around the train-wreck of a workshop.

"I work _here_?" he asked Cain incredulously.

"According to her highness and I think that she would know. Have fun." He turned to go and leave the headcase to trying to figure out his own notes on his own inventions.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm gunna get lost in here!" he called after Cain.

"It's your workshop, sweetheart," he said with a wave.

"How long do I have to stay here?" he demanded of Cain's retreating back.

"It's typical to leave work at five o'clock. See you then, sweetheart."


	9. Jack’s Obsession

**Jack's Obsession – The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Glitch had not come out of this workshop for a long time.

"Glitch!" shouted Cain through the door.

"Go away, I'm busy!" came the headcase's muffled voice. It sounded as though he had his head inside something.

"Glitch, come on. You can't stay in there forever. You'll starve if nothing else." Cain sighed.

"I'm close to breakthrough. Just give me time," he shouted back.

"Glitch, sweetheart," said Cain, his voice softening, "I know you want to get your brain back, but that doesn't mean..."

"I can do it, Cain. Just give me time!" He sounded desperate.

"Sweetheart, I love you just the way you are."


	10. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Knowing Me, Knowing You – Mama Mia (Abba)**

Cain sighed as he passed the door that lead to the room he used to share with the headcase.

It was so silent.

He hated his queen for what she had insisted Glitch do. He hated her for taking his Glitch away and replacing him with the brilliant Ambrose.

So what if he was brilliant? He was a stranger.

Maybe a friend to the queen, but a stranger to DG, to Raw, and to Cain.

She had, effectively, killed his lover and he hated her for it.

What could he do? This new man did not know him and Cain only knew what he'd been told about Ambrose from before.

It was over; he'd lost Glitch.


	11. Dearly Departed

**Dearly Departed - DeVotchKa**

Glitch walked in silence with Cain through the forest. He gently touched the Tin Man's hand, but he pulled away. Glitch sighed and kept wordlessly walking.

Cain knew the way and Glitch followed him through think undergrowth to a hidden place.

Cain stopped and knelt.

Glitch stood slightly uncomfortably behind him watching his love gently pull weeds and vines off of his wife's makeshift headstone.

It had been a long time since Cain had seen her alive, yet he came her often and Glitch almost always accompanied him each time homing that he could some to alleviate the pain of the man he loved. Each time he failed.

"Cain?" Glitch whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied huskily.

"I think that, maybe, she'd want you to move on," he said tentatively.

"You don't know anything about it."

"I know she loved you," said Glitch, gently. "And I know what it is to love someone. She'd want you to move on and try to be happy." He bit his lip, waiting for Cain's reply.

He sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Glitch reached out a hand to the Tin Man and he took it.


	12. Javert’s Suicide: Soliloquy

**Javert's Suicide: Soliloquy – Les Miserables**

Cain looked at Zero at crumpled at his feet.

_Do it! DO IT!_ screamed a voice in his mind. Hatred blazed in his eyes. He felt like a beast.

"Cain?" whispered a terrified voice behind him.

Cain slowly turned, keeping his gun on the demon at his feet.

Glitch was staring at him in utter horror, shaking, fearing.

Fearing him.

Cain slowly lowered his gun.

"What?" gasped Zero.

"You're not worth it," Cain growled.

"You think you're too good to kill me, Cain?" Zero whispered through the blood in his mouth.

"I know it." He turned to Glitch. "Come on, sweetheart."

He held his hand out to the trembling headcase, who took it with a small smile.


	13. It’s the End of the World As We Know It

**It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) – R.E.M.**

"What the hell?" screamed Cain as something flashed past him.

"Cain! You have GOT to try this!" exclaimed the flashing something, proving itself to be Glitch.

Cain reached out and grabbed his headcase. He was holding a red can.

"What is that?" asked Cain, fearing Glitch had invented some kind of drug.

"It's called Coke-A-Cola. DG gave it to me!" He beamed at Cain. "It's got this stuff in it; I think it's called caffeine..."

"I'm gunna kill that girl. I don't want she gave you, but I'm gunna have to kill her."

"Why?" asked Glitch, trying to escape form Cain's grasp.

"You've gone insane!" Cain pointed out. "Well, more so than usual."

"But I feel great!"

"I'm sure you do," Cain muttered.

"Don't look so down, Cain. You've really, really got to try this stuff." Glitch shoved the can at Cain.

"Really, it's fine," he replied, taking the can anyway. "I'm just gunna take this back to DG, Okay?

* * *

_That song just sounds caffeinated._


	14. How Long Must This Go On?

**How Long Must This Go On? – Beauty and the Beast**

Cain waited.

He waited and he watched.

Forever.

Over and over.

Watching his family wrested from him.

No torment could be greater than this.

There was only agony.


	15. I Can Hear the Bells

**I Can Hear the Bells – Hairspray**

Glitch gasped.

"Are you Okay?" asked DG, looking at him in puzzlement.

"He touched me," he whispered.

"Huh?" she said blankly. "Oh, Cain. He bumped into you, Glitch," she pointed out.

"I know!"

"Uh-huh."

"This is just the beginning, you know." The headcase was off in his own little world of joy.

"Sure," replied his companion, who was getting a little worried about her half-brained friend.

"Isn't he perfect," he sighed, gazing at Cain's back.

"Yeah, nothing better than a messed-up, obsessive, widower with a major boy-scout complex and no ability to be nice to other people," DG muttered.

Glitch beamed.


	16. QuartetThere’s a Man

**Quartet/There's a Man – The Secret Garden**

Cain was lying awake.

He couldn't shake the image of his dead wife from his head. Her eyes especially hung in mind.

Her eyes.

His eyes.

He saw them everyday now. After eyes of seeing their projected image, he was faced with them for real.

The same brown eyes gazed him, filled with the same love, but from a different face.

Could he love these eyes? His eyes? Her eyes?

Those brown eyes, Adora's eyes, now stared at him from Glitch's face.

It was all too much, but maybe it was also love.


	17. No More

**No More – tick, tick ... BOOM!**

"We get to live _here_?" exclaimed Glitch as he stared at his and Cain's new rooms. "_Here?_"

"Yes," said Cain coolly.

"This is incredible. I don't even know the name for half this stuff!"

"Sweetheart, half the time, you don't even know your _own_ name," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," said Glitch, monetarily deterred from examining the room. "Look at this! What _is_ it?" he asked, pointing a piece of furniture.

"That's a chaise longue," Cain told him.

"What's it for?"

"You lounge on it."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Why are we here? This room's incredible!"

"We live here now, sweetheart," said Cain tiredly.

"Really?" gasped Glitch.


	18. T E A M

**T E A M – You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown**

"No."

"Aw, come on Tin Man," urged Glitch.

"I said "no" and I meant it!" Cain practically shouted. "I really meant it," he muttered shaking his head at his over-enthusiastic lover.

"But Cain, it'll be fun and I don't know the rules."

"It's not an OZ game, Glitch. I don't know them either. Get DG to help you." He tried to walk away.

"But you so good at this sorta manly thing," the headcase wheedled.

Cain sighed. "I don't see what's so manly about hitting a ball with a stick and running around a diamond."

"DG says it's great. Come on, help me put a team together. It'll build team sprit among your men," he pleaded.

"My men are _not_ playing "baseball," Glitch!" Cain shouted as the guards- and solid-to-be laughed behind him.


	19. What Have I Done?

**What Have I Done? - Les Miserables**

Glitch stood frozen in the middle of the forest with no idea of how he'd gotten there.

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. "What have I done?"

The only thing he knew was that people who were criminals were taken away and came back with only half a brain. He also knew that he had only half a brain.

He did not know who he was or what he might have done wrong.

He stood there shaking.

"I'm alone," he whispered, looking around at the woods he must have fled to in fright, although he did not remember getting there. "What happened to me? Who am I? Who _was_ I?"


	20. Blackbird

**Blackbird – Across the Universe (The Beatles)**

Cain touched Glitch's shoulder.

The headcase turned away from the jar and wires he had been contemplating to look at the Tin Man.

"You'll figure it out, sweetheart," he said gently.

"I'm broken, Cain," said Glitch, looking back at the half brain in the jar.

"No you're not." His voice was soothing and uncharacteristically soft.

"Look at me; I'm a mess. I'm a mess. I'm-!" he glitched.

"You'll find your way, I promise."


	21. OomPahPah

**Oom-Pah-Pah – Oliver!**

"What _is_ this place?" Glitch whispered to Cain.

"This, my friend, is a tavern."

"You're not going to go _in_ there, are you?" he asked, aghast.

"Sure, why not?" said Cain, shrugging.

"People are _fighting_ in there!"

"Yes, like I said, tavern." Cain stepped through the doorway and headed towards the bar.

Glitch hesitated in the door for a moment until a very large and not very clean man made to push past him and shoved the headcase into the loud, smoky room. Glitch hurried to the Tin Man's side.

"How long are we going to here?" he whispered.

"Have a drink," said Cain.

"Alcohol on half a brain?" Glitch gasped. "Do you know what that could _do_ to me?"

"Improve you," he muttered.

"Cain!" the headcase screeched.


	22. What Goes On

**What Goes On – The Beatles**

"Cain, what goes through that mind of yours that makes you _say_ things like that?" Glitch demanded after the Tin Man made a particularly unpleasant remark.

"At least I _have_ mind."

"That's exactly the kind of comment I'm talking about," said Glitch, clearly about to launch into a lecture.

"Drop it, headcase," he snapped.

"But why do you have to be so mean to me?" the man in question whined.

"Because you react."

"You know, for someone with such a boy-scout complex, you are quite the bully," Glitch sulked.


	23. Numb

**Numb (New Mix) – U2**

"Cain?"

"What?" asked the Tin Man with looking up from the paperwork he was trying to fill out at his desk.

"Cain?"

"What, Glitch?" He tried to suppress his urge to punch the headcase in the face.

"Are you busy?"

"Do I _look_ busy?" he snarled.

"Well, yes, but don't you have underlings or something to do that sorta thing for you?"

Cain sighed. He could never understand where the headcase got his energy. _I guess his body has to do something with what it would be using to run his brain._

"Glitch, can't it wait?"

"I guess..." He sighed heavily and started to move dejectedly away.

"Fine," said Cain sighing again and setting down his pen. "What is it?"

Glitch beamed and held out a small, thin thing.

"What is that?"

"It's called a ball point pen," he said, sounding out the name slowly. "DG gave it to me! I think I can work out how to make them!"

"Great," Cain muttered.


	24. Greatest Day

**Greatest Day – Bowling For Soup**

"Cain!" shouted Glitch, ripping back the currents and flooding the room with brilliant sunlight.

"What?" moaned the Tin Man who had, until very recently, been asleep.

"It's a beautiful day!"

"That's nice," he muttered, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Let's go somewhere!"

"'Kay."

Glitch waited for a moment for Cain to get up. When his lover didn't move, he bounced over and jumped into the bed.

"Cain," he whined, poking the other man's back.

"What?"

"Get up. The sky is blue; the grass is green; there are adventures just waiting to happen!"

"They can wait a little longer," Cain said through the pillow.


	25. Consider Yourself

**Consider Yourself – Oliver!**

_This is just weird,_ thought DG. _Not only have I like, fallen off of my roof into another world, but I'm traveling with these bizarre "people" who I've just met. This just can't be normal in any world._

"You Ok there, kid?" asked Cain.

"Fine," said DG although she was not at all sure this was the case. "I was just thinking."

"You're lucky," muttered Glitch to no one in particular.

"What about?"

"Just everything that's happened. Coming here. Meeting you guys. It's all just so, so _different._" She gazed off through the trees.

"Well, welcome home," Cain said, shrugging.

"Home," repeating the young women wonderingly. "Home. I wonder if I'll ever be able to this of this place as home."

"Once we've got this whole emerald thing sorted out and you're with your family again, I'm sure you will," said Glitch consoling.

"My family? Oh god." DG's head fell into her hands.

"Consider it like a way to start over," offered the headcase bracingly.

"Sure. Me and you too, huh?" she asked darkly.

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at it," Glitch mused.

"If you two don't stop considering and get some rest, then we're moving on," Cain snapped.


	26. Well Respected Man

**Well Respected Man – The Kinks (Juno Sound Track)**

Everyone respect Ambrose. He was loyal, brilliant, and put together. He was always on top of everything that was going on. If you wanted to know what was going on in palace, he was the person to ask. From the queen to the maids, from the king to the stable boys, Ambrose would know.

Everyone respected him and not just for his mind. He earned it in every conceivable way. He was kind and reasonable. He was wise and a very good listener. He could solve problems and conflicts.

He was ideal.

He was not Glitch.


	27. If You Were Wondering

**If You Were Wondering – The Boy From Oz**

"What are you looking at?" asked Cain as he came up behind Glitch who had been gazing out of the window.

"The sky, the stars," replied to headcase, turning to face the tin man. "Just wondering."

"Wondering what I am..."

"Well that's easy," said Cain smiling.

"Is it?" asked Glitch, confused.

"You're mine, sweetheart. That's what you are," said Cain wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close.


	28. The Frogs

**The Frogs – The Frogs**

"Cain," whispered Glitch through the darkness.

"What?" muttered the tin man who had been sleeping not very soundly in the leaf-covered hallow.

"What is that?" he squeaked.

"I dunno. Forest sounds."

"Are you sure? Doesn't it sound, uh, _bigger_ than that to you?" asked the headcase nervously.

"There _are_ big things in the forest," said Cain who still partly asleep.

"What?" gasped Glitch in a high-pitched voice.

"Nothing that's out to get you, stupid."

"We've already met things big and bad enough to try to eat _Raw_! I don't want to meet anything at all big, alright?" He was sitting up now, edging slowly towards where Cain was lying.

"Alright then go back to sleep and you won't meet anything," mumbled Cain, rolling over and away from Glitch.

"Cain! You are useless!"

"Nothing's going to get you, Okay?" The tin man sat up and looking around. "There's nothing out there. I don't even hear anything. Just go back to sleep, alright?"


	29. The Boys

**The Boys – Big River**

Cain was an interesting child. While all the other little boys were out raising hell, he was getting into a more mature kind of trouble.

"Where have been Wyatt?" demanded his mother.

"No where, ma," he replied shiftily.

"Wyatt."

"Just out playing."

"Alone?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Should I expect a visit from the local tin men, again?"

"I was just trying to help, ma! You know I just help them!"


	30. Jack's Lament

**Jack's Lament – The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Ambrose was board. He was the best at what he did, no one in the OZ could even think of denying it. He was a genius, a board genius.

_There just has to be something else to life_, he thought to himself as he wondered through the royal gardens. _Something out there somewhere – something or maybe some_one.

The inventor sighed.

No one seemed to understand what he felt, how lonely he was, how he longed for something more.


	31. Good Day Sunshine

**Good Day Sunshine – The Beatles**

Glitch threw open the window and sunlight, fresh air, and bird song poured into the room. He inhaled deeply and smiled. It was a glorious day. Who could not love a day like this?

The answer to that question was lying in bed with pillow over his head.

""s too early, headcase," moaned Cain.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."


	32. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco**

This was it.

Glitch was sweaty and pacing.

Up and down and up and down and up.

There was nothing he could do. In just a few minutes the man he loved was going to walk through the door at the end of the hall and marry someone who was not him and he would have to stand by and watch it all and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Nothing.

Cain hadn't even had the decency to do this where he did not have to watch.

He hadn't even had the decency to notice that Glitch was mindlessly in love with him.

Glitch didn't think he could take it. Couldn't they close the damn door and not make him sit there and watch and smile?

Was it a sin or just a tragedy?


	33. Confrontation

**Confrontation – Les Miserables**

Ambrose stood shaking before Azkadellia and her leering minions.

All he had done was to stand by his queen, to give her his best advice and service. Was that now a crime?

Now it was – now that he was gone.

A smile curled Azkadellia's lips, a cruel, wicked smile.

He remembered when she was just a child, just a little girl, playing with her sister in the garden, but now her sister was gone and her mother too.

Now he faced her alone.

* * *

_My iTunes really likes Les Mis..._


	34. Somewhere Finale

**Somewhere (Finale) – West Side Story**

"Cain! No! Cain!" shouted Glitch falling to his knees beside the man's body.

"Hey headcase," he crocked.

"Cain, I'm here. You're gunna be Okay."

"Yeah right."

"Don't talk like that." The headcase pulled the bleeding man into his arms and held him close, utterly oblivious of the battle going on around them.

There was only Cain and his dying blood and their love.

* * *

_Angst! Oh god... -.-_


	35. Come Together

**Come Together/Dear Prudence/Cry Baby Cry [transition] – The Beatles (Love)**

"Just relax, headcase," said Cain, grabbing Glitch's hands as they flitted across his jacket, smoothing it for the thousandth time.

"Well forgive me if I'm a little nervous. It's been a while since I've been to a proper royal event and I don't even remember it!"

"Glitch, it's fine. It's not like these people are strangers. This is DG and her family we're talking about. Do you really think they're going to care?"

"You know, it's times like this when it shows that you spent all those years in a tin box," snapped Glitch.

"Come on, Glitch. I'll be there; you'll be fine."

"I can't do this advising thing anymore. There's no reason for me to go really." He made a dash for the door, but Cain grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't. DG wants you to be there, headcase, so chill. She wants all her people to come together at last after all these years and so you had better be there. _I _certainly don't want to explain that you ran away from her coronation."

"Okay fine," sulked Glitch, "but you'd better stick with me."

"Always, sweetheart."


	36. On the Street Where You Live

**On the Street Where You Live – My Fair Lady**

"Um, Glitch? What are you doing?" asked DG, sticking her head down the corridor.

"Huh?" asked the headcase, turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"Oh nothing," Glitch sighed, his eyes sliding back to the door he was lingering in front of.

"Okay," said the princess uncertainly. "Whatever floats your boat." She headed off again.

Glitch turned his full attention back to the door, gazing at its smooth, wooden surface, tingling with anticipation at the knowledge that at any moment that door might open and Cain, his Cain, might appear before him.


	37. You Did It

**You Did It – My Fair Lady**

"You did it," said Cain blankly.

"Yes, I did," replied Ambrose coolly.

"I didn't think it would work." Cain's mind was reeling. This could not be happening. He could not have lost his Glitch.

"But it did. It worked."

"Do- do you remember me?" asked Cain hesitantly.

"Remember you?" he repeated, cocking his head to one side. "Yes, I remember you."

Cain released his held breath.

"But I cannot understand why-."

"Why you remember you?" asked Cain quickly, his heart stopping.

"No, I remember quite well, I just don't understand why we, um." Ambrose flushed.

"Oh," said Cain. His heart was beating again, but with no purpose.

"Are you alright?" asked Ambrose.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. I just need to go morn the man I love. Excuse me, Ambrose."

* * *

My iTunes seems to really like musical theatre...


	38. Time to Say Goodbye

**Time to Say Goodbye – arr. Huff**

Glitch bit his lip and couldn't meet Cain's eyes. His own were too full of tears.

"I don't know what to say," were the only words he could finally force out.

"Are you sure about this?" Cain asked for the millionth time.

"It's only been getting worse," he said tapping the zipper with shaking fingers. "If I don't-," he swallowed. "Who knows what will happen? I could lose it completely."

"You seem Okay now."

"I guess I'm just nervous."

The two men stood outside the lab in an agonized silence, both thinking about the things that they might never get to do together, both fearing what would happen.

_What if I lose the Glitch I love?_ Cain wondered, but he knew he couldn't stop him. He couldn't let him spiral into madness any further on his account.

"I love you sweetheart," he said quietly and Glitch turned and opened the door.

* * *

This song is acutally in Italian, but I sang it with my Glee Club in high school and the lyrics are absolutely heartbreaking.


	39. Sally's Song

**Sally's Song – The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Glitch knew something was wrong. He couldn't place it, but he knew that something was going to go horribly wrong.

He sat watching the Tin Man who had been growing increasingly manic as the days past. He seemed utterly incapable of thinking of anything besides Zero.

Meanwhile Glitch's feelings for Cain were also growing, but the blond had barely a glance to spare for the disheveled brunette.

He gazed at the man he so loved with sad, brown eyes and wished there was seething he could do. Some way he could show how much he cared.


	40. On the Slow Train

**On the Slow Train – Flanders & Swann **

The OZ had changed. For the best, supposedly, but, of course, Glitch could not be sure. He did not remember how it had been before Azkadellia had taken over – and taken his brain. He looked out over the fields he could see from his window in the palace. He knew it was for the best, but he knew that DG had brought change with her from the Other Side and he did not yet know if it was a good change or a bad change.

He might never know. How could he? He could remember only fragments of the OZ of the girls' childhood.


End file.
